


Erastis

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [57]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Chains, Confessions, Demigods, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Slight Incest, Swords, celestial bronze, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Kidnapped and bound in the captain's room aboard the Princess Andromeda, Luke tells you of all he has been planning. Whether you agreed to his plan or not, Luke was going to make sure you would stay with him for it all.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader, May Castellan/Hermes
Series: Oh brother where art thou [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Erastis

“Don’t look at me like that, (y/n).” Luke’s voice was quiet, slightly hurt at the glare you were piercing him with. “You wouldn’t have come if I had asked.” 

Anger was starting to slither out of you. “So you decided to kidnap me for this insane idea you have?! Raising Kronos. . . destroying not only our father but the rest of Olympus? That’s insanity Luke.” Again you tried to break free of your restraints but the results were the same. The Olympian blood in you screamed for freedom. Being a child of Hermes though, one normally didn’t have any cool powers like Percy the son of Poseidon. All you had was a sword to rely on. A sword that was sitting in the corner of the room. 

Luke followed your eyes. The celestial bronze was kissed by the glow of the moon outside of the Princess Andromeda. Who knows how far away the massive ship had gone from the shores of Camp Half-Blood. Even if you did manage to get out, how would you make it back? Your father only gave Luke the winged shoes. 

Rising up to his full height, you watch as your half-brother makes his way over to the lonely sword. “A gift, from both myself and father. The one thing that was ever good between us was you.” Loving fingers caress the handle made from a dragon’s claw. The very same dragon that had given Luke his permanent scar. While Hermes provided the celestial bronze for your blade. Luke had sent your father a message of your upcoming birthday and how a sword would be a good present. To show that Hermes actually gave a damn about you. A warrior’s weapon. You hadn’t gone on any quests yet, but you had defeated your share of monsters earning you numerous scars over the years. Hermes saw and admired your tenacity, his fierce daughter. There's always little that the gods could do for their children as they cannot intervene or choose favorites, but Hermes did what he could do to assist you while you were on the streets by yourself. It leads you to making a lot of godly friends and certain monster friends as well. 

Fingers around the handle, he lifts it up and exams it. “Your eyes were brighter than this celestial bronze the day I presented you with this sword. Erastis.” Your sword’s name beautifully rolled off of his tongue. It was the first time you had heard it in a while. 

Lover’s Kiss. 

Luke had chosen the name. 

The thought of it’s meaning had you blushing all over again. No one else knew the name. Just you and Luke. 

Grimacing, you clench down on your teeth. No. You could never agree to this plan of his regardless of the secret affection you had for him. “Don’t change the subject Luke.” 

The grand suite of the captain’s lodgings was dark besides the soft lumination of the light on his desk. For how long had he been hiding this behind your back? You thought you had known everything about your half-brother. The two of you had a special bond within the Hermes Cabin. Never would you have imagined that Luke had been harboring this secret the entire time. 

Furrowing his brows, the scar on his face contorted. “You would forsake me for. . . for the gods? For a father that let you get hurt time and time again. They don’t deserve your loyalty. Olympus doesn’t give two shits about-” 

“It’s not about that Luke!” You yell at him, momentarily rendering Luke speechless. “Don’t you think I know that already?!” 

“Then why. . .” 

“Olympians won’t be the only ones hurt by Kronos’ return. Billions of mortals will surely die. They’re completely helpless. Not all mortals deserve that fate.” 

Putting your sword back where it once sat, Luke stared at the ground. “Their lives are fleeting to begin with. They aren’t part of the bigger picture (y/n).” 

You think back on your mortal mother. It had been years since you last saw her, but that didn’t dampen the amount of love you still held for her. “What happened to you Luke?” Luke didn’t tell you much about his past, but what you did gather was that it was a difficult one. Especially the case of his own mom. 

The quiver in your voice made him soften and cup your cheeks. His thumb caressed your cheeks, lips mere inches from your own. They hovered, warm breath teasing against your lips and for a split second you forgot about everything he had told you. Forgot that he had kidnapped you from your sleeping bag. Instead you were consumed by sweet memories of summers spent together. The kisses you stole from one another when you were certain no one was looking. Sneaking out of the Hermes cabin at night to train in the arena and laughing. You always laughed when you were with Luke. It was odd how your crush was ultimately your half-brother, but considering Greek mythology you knew incest wasn’t a concern to the gods. Hera and Zeus were brother and sister after all. Despite that fact, you and Luke couldn’t go around camp showing off your true feelings. The other campers would think it weird. The gods were excused, not half-bloods. 

“I’m doing this for our future. For a future we can have, together.” Quietly he explains, nuzzling his nose against you. There’s a slight tremble in his body as he leans forward. His kisses were always so warm. “I’m going to destroy Olympus for us.” 

That was enough to snap you out of your lovesick haze. Sadly you turn your face away from him. “Not like this Luke.” 

To your surprise he nods, as if having already expected this reply. “I know. I’m sorry, but that’s why I have to leave you chained up. Whether you agree or not, I’m doing this.” 

“Luke. . .” 

“I’ll bring you something to eat later.” He turns on the tv and places the remote on your lap before going to the door. 

“LUKE!! Don’t you dare leave me here like this!” Shouting with all your might, you renew your struggle to free yourself. 

He stops, door cracked open but didn’t face you. “I love you (y/n).” With that he leaves you alone with the blue light of the tv.


End file.
